


Cuccioli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wolf [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Darwin dopo la trasformazione ha molto poco di umano, un ennesimo cambiamento gli toglierà quel poco.





	Cuccioli

**Author's Note:**

> Attenzione: Tematiche molto delicate.  
> Scritto col Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M regali di natale.  
> Seguito di ‘K e O’.

Cuccioli  
  
La donna lupo era ritta in piedi dentro un tubo, qui delle braccia metalliche con dei pettinini erano intenti a lisciarle il pelo, i suoi canini aguzzi venivano spruzzati da dell'acqua contenuta in piccoli tubicini, dall'interno notò che Darwin si era avvicinato a gattoni fino a una ciotolina colma d'acqua e di una strana polverina.   
Metà l'aveva già bevuta K, che si era adagiato ai piedi del divano e l'osservava con attenzione.  
Lo shotacon per metà lupo aveva i capelli lucidi che si era allungati e gli arrivavano sopra i glutei, la sua pelle morbida riportava segni di graffi e succhiotti.  
Il giovane teneva perennemente la bocca a o, aveva gli occhi liquidi e lo sguardo confuso, i glutei alzati, raschiava il pavimento con le zampe pelose superiori e muoveva lentamente la coda.  
Infilò il viso nella ciotola ed iniziò a bere avidamente.  
La donna lupo sentì il suo odore diventare invitante, scivolò fuori dal tubo e lo raggiunse, lo afferrò sollevandolo da terra, lo portò con sé fino al divano e gl'infilò il viso tra i glutei, rizzò la coda ed iniziò ad annusarlo all'interno.  
Darwin iniziò ad articolare solo dei gemiti, muovendo piano le zampe di dietro da lupo.  
"Buono O" ordinò secca Gwendolyne, tenendolo stretto per il collare d'argento.  
Darwin si placò, il suo sguardo era spento e confuso, ogni tanto succhiava avidamente il nulla. Avvertiva il desiderio di accoppiarsi.  
Gwendolyne lo mise giù e permise che K lo annusasse a sua volta all'interno, fece un verso simile a una risata fredda.   
Darwin iniziò a gemere di piacere, le orecchie da lupo ritte.  
"Ragazzi, ora vedete di farmi un bel 'regalo per Natale', se lo fate adesso, saranno pronti proprio da mettere sotto l'albero" ordinò la donna lupo, giocherellando con la propria coda voluminosa.  
K penetrò l'altro, ringhiando desideroso, Darwin arrossì vistosamente ed iniziò a muoversi per assecondare le forti spinte dell'altro. Un calore invadeva le sue membra e non riusciva a smettere di gemere desideroso, teneva la coda da lupo ritta, mentre l'altro scodinzolava e ogni tanto gli mordeva le spalle sottili.  
Darwin venne un paio di volte, ma gridò quando fu lo sperma bollente dell’altro a invaderlo. Nonostante il suo membro rimanesse eccitato, intorno ai suoi capezzoli comparvero dei piccoli seni, altri quattro gli comparvero lungo l'addome, gli ultimi due sopra l'inguine.   
  
****   
  
Gwendolyne si ticchettò con le unghie aguzze sul muso allungato. I suoi peli erano blu scuro e i suoi occhi intensi.  
Osservò K camminare intorno ad O, scrutandolo attento, ogni tanto annusandolo.  
O era steso su un fianco, lo sguardo spento, succhiava dal tubo la sostanza viola con le labbra sporte in fuori, i suoi glutei si erano dilatati ancor di più.  
I suoi seni erano rigonfi di latte, dei piccoli lupetti grandi quanto una mano, dalle forme leggermente deformi e il viso da umano succhiavano avidamente dai capezzoli.  
Darwin si sentiva debole, ma si eccitava ogni volta che l'altro lo leccava.  
  
__Darwin cercava di gridare di dolore, ma non riusciva ad articolare nessun suono. Lacrime di dolore gli rigavano copiosamente il viso.  
"Oh, perfetto, stanno nascendo proprio mentre faccio l'albero" disse estasiata la donna lupo.  
K osservava il compagno contratto dal dolore, ogni volta che un cucciolo scivolava fuori, lo leccava per pulirlo dal sangue, tenendolo delicatamente tra le zampe da lupo.  
  
Gwendolyne sollevò uno dei cuccioli che ringhiò, mostrando i giallognoli denti aguzzi.  
"Ecco qui i miei bei regali di Natale, non vedo l'ora di venderne uno" sussurrò. 


End file.
